


you're the one that makes me feel right

by pirateygoodness



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Tender Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: Sara nods. She's not really upset anymore; she understands that Ava was trying her best to protect the team but she kind of doesn't want to talk about it. Or rather - she does, but not now. Now is for sinking back into things with Ava, now is for taking the time to notice every single thing that she loves about her life and appreciate it in case it all dissolves in a wave of antimatter someday. She replies by stacking her palm on top of the hand Ava's resting on her thigh and squeezing.Ava looks at her. Her expression is searching for a beat before she nods with understanding. She leans forward and kisses the place where their hands are joined, chuckles when the gesture pulls a smile out of Sara. "What do you need?" Ava asks.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 18
Kudos: 399





	you're the one that makes me feel right

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately post-5.01 (or post 5.02 if you're counting the crisis ep first). Title from Me & You Together song by The 1975.

Sara doesn't feel like she can fully breathe until the last of the documentary crew is off the ship. 

"Gideon, we're sure they're gone, right?" she asks the ceiling. She knows that the film crew is off the ship but the suspicious part of her that remembers her League training still can't quite relax. Given her life recently, she'd rather be overcautious than not cautious enough. 

"All clear, captain." Gideon's reply comes softly into Sara's ear. The sound of her voice is so comforting. That's _her_ Gideon, the one with a bit more personality than was probably programmed for her, the one who takes care of the team in a way that always seems to compliment Sara's work. 

Sara actually, literally, sighs with relief. "Thanks, Gideon," she says "I needed that." 

She tucks her knees up underneath her, fitting her body fully into her favourite armchair in the parlour. She's drinking herbal tea this time, not whiskey - she takes a sip and tastes sweet, fruity warmth. It's comforting. After a month trapped at the Vanishing Point with a bunch of superhero acquaintances and Lex Luthor, she's earned some comfort. 

A door opens behind her, with a gentle whirr that sounds cozy, somehow. The way doors are supposed to sound. She hears footsteps across the bridge and recognizes them as Ava's. 

"Hey," Ava says. She pauses, one foot on the first step up to the parlour, and tilts her head. "Here you are." 

"Hey," Sara replies. "What's up?" 

Ava walks closer. There's not really another chair close to where Sara's sitting; the matching armchair across the room feels too distant. She crouches down in front of Sara's seat, her hands balancing first on the arms of the chair, then on Sara's thighs. "I just wanted to see how you were doing, and also, um. Apologize again. I know the crossover is always really stressful for you, and I should have - I don't know, at least given you a heads up."

Sara nods. She's not really upset anymore; she understands that Ava was trying her best to protect the team but she kind of doesn't want to talk about it. Or rather - she does, but not now. Now is for sinking back into things with Ava, now is for taking the time to notice every single thing that she loves about her life and appreciate it in case it all dissolves in a wave of antimatter someday. She replies by stacking her palm on top of the hand Ava's resting on her thigh and squeezing. 

Ava looks at her. Her expression is searching for a beat before she nods with understanding. She leans forward and kisses the place where their hands are joined, chuckles when the gesture pulls a smile out of Sara. "What do you need?" Ava asks. 

Sara's already practically melted into the chair, but Ava's words make her feel like she somehow melts even deeper. She needs - she doesn't know. She needs to sleep for six days and take a long hot shower and then just have - time. Time with everyone. But that's not quite right, because what her brain means by that is the soft in-between time. She doesn't want time beating up space fascists from the fourth dimension. She wants time to watch cartoons with Nate and Behrad while they all half-listen to Ray talking about his latest plans for their D&D game. She wants to sit and read with Ava and catch up with Gideon and figure out where John and Charlie have disappeared to this week. She wants a normal week on the ship, or what passes for Legends-normal, so that she can feel like she's actually home again. 

But she also needs - no, that's not quite right. She _wants_ time to feel connected to Ava just the two of them. Sara went through all the stages of thinking she'd lost her whole world, back at the Vanishing Point, and a big part of that was thinking about having lost Ava. They've worked so hard to get here, to this place where things feel steady and safe and good and she wasn't - she _isn't_ \- ready to let go of that. 

She wants to remind herself that Ava is real, wants to sink into her and get absorbed in just being there, with her. Sex always helps Sara turn her brain off in just the right way, drags her back to the immediate and physical and that's what Sara needs right now. 

Sara looks away, focuses her eyes on a point just above their joined hands. She still gets a little flutter of anxiety when it comes to saying things like this out loud. It's just on the edge of too-vulnerable, but she knows from experience that when she asks, Ava listens. "You," she says. Her voice comes out soft and wobbly. 

Ava stacks her other hand on top of Sara's, capturing it between her hands in a little sandwich. Sara thought she'd lost her. She thought she'd lost everyone, in whatever-the-fuck antimatter is, but she couldn't stop thinking about how she'd never get to kiss Ava again, or rest her nose in the curve of Ava's neck and breathe deeply again, or hold Ava's hips again. Sara's gaze flicks up, just in time to catch Ava's confused frown break into a knowing expression. "Need me like -" Ava asks, eyebrow raised. 

Sara feels that nervous tension inside her start to loosen up. "Yeah, like that." 

"Right now?" 

"Right now," Sara says. "The timeline can wait." 

Ava gives Sara this look, one Sara recognizes. She loves that they have a shorthand now. Sara can say _I need you_ and Ava knows what she means. Ava can look at Sara with a soft, gently flustered smile and Sara can know certain things about how Ava's body is reacting, and that she's open to being needed. Ava laces her fingers in between Sara's and pulls, urging Sara out of her chair. 

Sara follows. 

Her room on the ship is sort of their room, now. It's Sara's space, but half of the drawers and half of the closet are full of Ava's clothes. One of the bedside tables has notebooks and a day planner and a stack of book club books that Ava will totally get to one of these days, and Sara sort of loves it. There are button-down shirts and sensible trousers draped over the desk chair and they don't feel like things that someone left behind. They feel like they belong there, because Ava belongs in Sara's space, now and for the foreseeable future and maybe forever. The door to their room hisses open and Sara and Ava tumble inside. 

Sara feels a sudden surge of emotion. This is the place on the ship where she feels the safest. This place, where one of her sweaters is draped across the chair because Ava's clearly been wearing it, where her bed is perfectly made because Ava never leaves the sheets tangled. 

She pushes Ava by her shoulders, playfully at first and then more firmly, until Ava's back is pressed against the inside of the door. Sara kisses her as hard as she possibly can. Her mouth is sloppy, there's too much teeth and too much tongue but Ava groans in reply and her mouth melts open for Sara's kiss all the same. It's exactly what Sara wanted. Ava is warm and wet and real against her tongue, and it makes Sara feel like things are going to be okay. 

She kisses Ava long and deep, runs her tongue along the inside of Ava's teeth. They only break apart when Sara needs to breathe. "I missed you," Ava whispers. She's breathless herself, panting against Sara's lips.

Sara's eyes are already closed but she feels herself relax, her forehead dropping down to bump against Ava. She needed that. "Missed _you_ ," she mumbles against Ava's mouth. 

"Kiss me again?" Ava says. 

Sara obliges. She missed this so much. She's kissed Ava hundreds of times by now, maybe thousands, and the experience of it isn't fireworks or excitement but it's something deeper. It's the familiarity of running her tongue across Ava's lower lip and feeling like she knows it. She loves that she has a kiss that she can come home to; loves even more that it's Ava's. She kisses Ava over and over again. She takes Ava's lower lip into her mouth and sucks gently until she hears the little hitch in Ava's breathing, that soft groan that means she's starting to get worked up. 

Sara kisses Ava until Ava starts to wrap herself around Sara, her fingertips digging in to the backs of Sara's shoulders. "Can I take you to bed?" Sara hisses directly into Ava's mouth. 

Ava chuckles and Sara feels it, the soft vibration of Ava's laugh bubbling up and onto her lips. "Please." 

Sara runs her hands up Ava's sides, along the curve of her waist and up to the swell of her breasts and back down again. Ava's body is so _good_. She steps back, gives Ava space to move away from the door and towards the bed. 

Ava makes a point of looking Sara up and down in a way that she'll notice, telegraphing her eagerness. As they walk, Ava takes off her tank top and starts stripping down. Sara pauses in her progress, raises an eyebrow. "Oh, what, did you not want to have sex?" Ava asks. She's teasing, a smile in her voice that curls around Sara's heart. 

"No, I just - slow down," Sara says. "I want to see you like this." 

For Ava it's been a week, but for Sara it's been over a month and she remembers what Ava's body looks like but she needs to get a chance to really see it. So Ava pauses, tank top off and bra on and jeans on the floor pooled around her ankles. It's the hottest thing Sara's seen in weeks. 

Sara moves closer, holds Ava's hips and presses her fingertips against Ava's lower back, tilting her in close. The movement makes Ava's back arch, and Sara nuzzles herself in against Ava's breasts. Her mouth fits in so perfectly against Ava's sternum. There's this spot, one where the swell of Ava's breasts cups her cheeks just right, and Sara kisses her way there. She breathes in deeply, then turns her head to find one of Ava's nipples inside her bra, runs her tongue across it through the lace. 

When Sara rights herself, Ava's cheeks are red and her lower lip is caught between her teeth, the picture of desire. "Okay," Sara says. "Now you can get undressed." 

Ava shrugs out of her bra, slips out of her underwear. "What do you want to -"

Sara cuts her off. "You first," she says. "I just want to - can I just be inside you? Is that alright?" 

"Yeah," Ava huffs. "Yeah, that sounds great." 

Ava spreads herself out on the bed. She looks so different, like this. Out in the world Ava works so hard to be composed, to seem like she's got all the answers. But here in their bed, Sara gets to see the side of her that's a little more vulnerable. This version of Ava doesn't mind relaxing on her back and lifting her knees up to let Sara settle between her legs, just because Sara needs it. 

Sara doesn't think she'll ever stop loving that contrast. 

She climbs onto the bed after Ava, cuddling up and fitting herself in along Ava's side. She runs her hand down Ava's vulva, feels the slickness at the seam that means Ava's wet for her. "This okay?" Sara asks. 

Ava replies by wriggling her hips, spreading her knees a little bit wider. "Yeah," Ava says. Her voice is soft. Sara runs her fingertips across her outer lips. Ava's breath hitches, eases into a sigh. "Yeah that feels good." 

Sara slips her index finger a little deeper. There's this spot where Ava's slick tends to pool, just outside her entrance, and Sara dips into it to find it warm and ready for her touch. Ava sighs again. Sara pulls some of that wetness higher. She smears it across Ava's clit, listens as Ava's sighs turn high-pitched. She draws a little more up, rubs circles until Ava's sighs give way to something more open, a noise deep in Ava's throat that tells Sara she's ready. 

Sara slips two fingers to Ava's entrance. She feels like she's been waiting for this for ages; she's already excited about how Ava's going to feel around her but she wants to make sure it's good for Ava. She presses gently, slips her fingers into Ava just down to the first joint. Ava groans and flexes around her and it's exactly as good as Sara remembers. Sara works herself in slowly, thrusting her fingers and slipping a little deeper with every thrust until she's in as far as she can fit. 

Ava sighs with delight. Her cunt is hugging Sara's fingers, and it's enough to make Sara sigh back against her shoulder. She loves the feel of this. Being inside Ava, feeling the warm wet of her, is one of Sara's very favourite things. 

Sara holds still, giving Ava's body time to adjust. She waits until she feels Ava's walls relax slightly before she starts to move. "You always feel so good," Sara whispers. She presses her mouth to Ava's shoulder, sucking gently at the skin there until it bruises bright pink. 

Ava starts to speak, but then Sara changes the angle of her thrusts and Ava's words dissolve into a whimper. She clenches around Sara's fingers, hard and slick. "Good," she sighs. "Yeah." 

"You gonna come for me?" Sara asks. The dirty talk always gets Ava going so hard; Sara's rewarded with a sigh and a flex and suddenly everything around her fingers is a little a bit slicker.

Ava whimpers. She reaches down, and there's a moment of confusion while she finds space for her own fingers underneath Sara's knuckles but she manages, folds her index finger down against her clit. Sara can feel the movement of Ava's hand, the soft bump of their fingers together as Ava rubs herself in time with Sara's thrusts and she loves that part the best. It always makes her feel so connected to Ava, their hands moving in time to help Ava hit her peak and that's exactly what Sara wants this to be. 

She curls her fingers forward, finds the little ridge of Ava's g spot and thrusts towards it. 

Ava's moans change key and her whole body shifts with it. Sara recognizes it. The sudden shift in Ava from low and languid to high pitched and needy elicits an answering throb from between Sara's own legs. Ava's going to come, Ava's close and Sara can tell from the sound of her and the way Ava's free hand is clutching at her back. Sara feels it before she hears it: Ava's cunt goes tight around her, and then Ava gasps and her cunt dissolves into shuddering, pulsing movements around Sara's fingers. Ava squeezes her orgasm out around Sara's hand, sighing as Sara caresses her from the inside in wave after wave of shudders. It's beautiful. It's _perfect._

Sara can feel her own body clenching in sympathy at Ava's orgasm. For the first time she really notices her own arousal; it feels almost secondary compared to this. This was what she needed: to have Ava here, to feel her under and around her, to make sure that she had the chance to make Ava feel good. 

Eventually, Ava's cunt starts to tire. She sighs one last ecstatic breath against the top of Sara's head. "Oh my god," she says. 

"You good?" Sara asks. She slips her fingers out, sticky and warm, and wipes them on the inside of Ava's thigh. 

Ava wrinkles her nose and rolls her eyes at the gesture.

"Babe," Ava sighs.

"What?" Sara says. She's feeling lighter, happier. A giggle bubbles out of her as she cuddles in next to Ava, pulls the comforter off of the bed to wrap around them both. 

Ava doesn't really answer. Instead she nuzzles into Sara, and changes the subject. "You feeling better?" she asks. 

"Yeah," Sara whispers. She cuddles in closer, scoots up the bed so that she can nuzzle into the curve of Ava's neck. She just needs to reassure herself, one last time, that Ava's real. That everything's okay. 

"What else do you need?" Ava asks. 

Sara shifts. She doesn't _need_ anything else, but she wouldn't mind coming; the sight of Ava's orgasm was too good to pass up. "Go down on me?" she whispers into the hollow of Ava's throat. 

"Of course," Ava replies. "Take off your pants." 

Sara smiles against Ava's collarbone. She's still dressed in her shirt and jeans and she has to wriggle backwards out of their blanket cocoon to get out of them. Ava sits up on her elbows, unabashedly watching as Sara strips down to nothing. 

The room is cold after the heat of cuddling up to Ava. Sara feels it in her tits, crosses her arms over her chest for warmth as she nudges Ava over on the bed. "Let me in," she hisses. "It's freezing out here." 

Ava chuckles, movements languid as she scoots sideways to make space for Sara to come back to her. Sara cuddles in close, her teeth chattering briefly as she arches herself into Ava's body. Ava's skin against her own has always been one of her favourite things, and it's half-desire and half-warmth that has her holding Ava tight. "You ready?" Ava says. There's a smile in her voice; Sara looks up to find Ava watching her shivers fondly. "Or do you need to warm up some more?" 

Sara shifts, spreads her legs so that she can capture Ava's leg in between her thighs. She rocks her hips forward, rubs herself across the muscle there. Ava chuckles in reply and her hand finds the space in between their bodies. "I'm warm enough," Sara says. 

Ava doesn't answer with words. She answers with her fingertips pressed up against Sara's clit and the feeling of it hits Sara with an immediacy that's almost overwhelming. She _did_ need this. She needed this so much, Ava's fingertip rubbing back against Sara's clit feels so good that she's practically ready to come right there. 

Ava chuckles; Sara realizes she's been whimpering. "Is this for me?" Ava asks. She slips her finger down, makes a show of noticing Sara's wetness, the way it's pooled slick and warm, just waiting for Ava to notice. She mirrors Sara's earlier movements, teasing at Sara's entrance. It's all Sara can do to hold on to Ava. Her nails dig into Ava's shoulders as she stutters out, "Always." 

"Get on your back," Ava says. 

Sara feels herself flex, leaving a smear of sticky-warm on Ava's leg at the request. She practically leaps out of their embrace, spreads herself out eagerly. 

Ava settles down between her legs. 

She knows Sara's body so well, that's the problem. They've done this enough that Ava knows exactly which way to angle her tongue, the right amount of pressure and the right type of slow back-and-forth strokes to use against Sara's clit. She laps at Sara with practiced expertise; the time for slow and gentle and lazy isn't now. Sara hardly has a chance to appreciate the fact that Ava's going down on her before she can feel her arousal start to peak. Her orgasm takes her by surprise; first she's noticing little shivers of pleasure and then her cunt is clenching and then her whole body is riding a wave of sensation. She comes with one hand fisted in Ava's hair and the other tangled in the sheets, big and wet and loud enough to wake the dead. 

Ava kisses her clit, laps little shudders out of her until Sara's throat is raw and her body is sore from the aftershocks. "That was, uh," she starts, before looking away. Her cheeks are a little bit red, and Sara remembers: they forgot to ask Gideon to cancel noise to the outside. "Very good volume, babe." 

Sara shrugs. She's still dreamy-floaty, warm in the glow of her orgasm and of being with Ava. "The team's gonna find out their moms have sex eventually." 

Ava rolls her eyes. "Fair," I guess. She works her way up Sara's body. Sara wraps her whole self around Ava, one arm across her shoulders and her thigh slung across Ava's waist. Ava holds her back. Sara feels, finally, like she can really relax. "You want to talk about what happened?" Ava asks. Gently, she starts to card her fingers through Sara's hair. Sara hums, leaning into it. 

"In a little while," Sara says. "Right now I just want to be here. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Ava says. "That's okay."


End file.
